Changes Come
by NetsirkBlue
Summary: After picking up a traveling companion in the form of a certain two tailed fox, Sonic slowly comes to terms about being a hero during their travels.
1. Chemical Plant

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.

**A/N: **I'm considering making this story multi chaptered but it won't be a smooth point A to point B. Rather I'm thinking of touching up certain parts of "Sonic 2" in a very loose manner. To help explain what I think Sonic is going through after his first grand battle in Scrap Brain zone because despite saving it in the end, it had still suffered a lot of destruction at Robotnik's hands. And since Sonic is still a measly kid at this point I doubt all this is easy on him. Let's just say I'm trying to combined concepts from the games, comics and shows so it pretty sloppy…

You might want to read my other story Slowly Welcomed first.

Let me know what you think.

Also, this takes place after the chemical plant level (I _really _hate that level).

* * *

><p>"Sonic, Sonic…"Concentrating on the name was just a means to find his way back to consciousness. He latched onto the familiarly of it and dug his way forward through a muck of nausea. "Sonic?" If he ever regretted allowing the little fox to come with him, he'd take it back now. Miles Prower had saved his life when he had lacked the strength to do it himself.<p>

The memory was blurry now, the feeling of lukewarm liquid washing up around him and the shaky grip of his own fingers, clinging to the edge of the platform as one of the blocks dropped out from underneath him. That was the end for him, he was sure and if he had left the fox behind at the beginning of this journey, it probably would have been.

"Sonic?" He was prodding him now and Sonic slid one arm beneath his exhausted body, easing himself up. The fox had yelled his name, back at the plant, but then he had hardly heard it over the roar of the liquid's current in his ears. Submerged in the chemicals as feet pounded in his direction. It was in the past now, he was back on dry land and away from that horrible place.

"You're alright." There was an obvious sigh of relief from Miles that left Sonic rather baffled. As if the fox would be heartbroken if he was gone even though they hadn't known one another for very long. His silence or stillness must have been unnerving because Miles went on in a quivering voice: "you are alright… right?"

Sonic offered up a small nod in response clearly causing the fox to surge with previously restrained excitement. "That was so **cool**. We beat his butt good, didn't we Sonic? He was all bam bam!" Miles tossed his arm out and spun around, bouncing on his feet. "And we were POW! Hit him hard, sent him flying."

It was hard to resist, Sonic found himself smiling as he watched his friend. That was right, his friend- even that didn't seem like a good enough title for the kid that saved his life. "Only you slipped at the end… for a moment…" Miles voice dipped as Sonic began to rise to his feet, "I thought…"

A strangled sound escaped Sonic as a bout of dizziness hit him and he feel back onto his butt. The preferred choice to landing on his face. "Sonic?" Judging by the look on Miles' face Sonic wouldn't be surprised if he worried the kid to an early grave. "You're alright?"

"Fine…, Tails." His voice was low but then it often was, aside from when he addressed Robotnik.

"Okay." Clearly the fox felt as if he had simply been brushed aside but didn't push the matter which Sonic was thankful for. "I really did think… for just a moment…" Was he really going to get stuck on what happened? Sure Sonic had messed up but that was nothing new. To think he had been the victor and yet he **still **managed to screw up.

Coming down from the last blow with Robotnik, he had landed on an unstable section of the floor and nearly plummeted straight into the abyss with it.

He still remembered the feel of Miles fingers closing around his wrists and miraculously heaving him up out of the chemicals, just when he thought he might not be able to hold on any longer.

"I like the name Tails, it's much better than Miles Prower." While Sonic had already noticed the pun with the name, he choose not to say anything about it like all the times before. "It's cool, like Sonic." He was glad the fox thought his name was 'cool' since he was never going to share his real one with him, or anyone else for that matter, he intended to try and leave his past behind.

A fact that would be a lot easier if Robotnik wasn't wandering about causing destruction and misery.

"So where are we going next Sonic?" The kid **really** must have liked his name to keep saying it.

Once Sonic finally managed to get up he nodded his head in the direction that he determined they should go. "Can we… um… get some rest first? I'm kinda tired from running through that che.. Chemical plant." He glanced sideways at Tails and shook his head with a sigh. "Please Sonic…" Though the fox grabbed him, Sonic's quills only quivered in the slightest this time around. How could he be wary around someone who saved his life? But then Robotnik…

Sonic shook his head before the thoughts could find a way to the forefront of his mind. "Fine." Once more he looked about since he felt exposed on the outer edges of the zone. He started forward at a considerable slow pace which might have something to do with Tails dragging him down, the fox was yet to let go.

"Where you goin' then?"

Flicking his gaze over his shoulder Sonic grunted, "somewhere safer."

"Oh." Tails bounced to his feet, releasing Sonic so he could walk beside him. "What was that pink stuff anyways?"

Sonic worked his mind around that for a moment. He knew the term but usually had trouble saying things like names and at his age… it was embarrassing to not be able to speak properly even if it was only when it came to certain things. Especially since this kid could talk like a pro, but then Sonic supposed that must be because he was some sort of genius. "Mega Mack."

"Mega Mack?" Tails repeated causing Sonic's stomach to flop as he wondered whether or not he said it right.

He nodded his head with a small "yea".

"Oh." For some reason Tails didn't even ask what that was and they continued on in silence for several minutes. "You sure you're alright?"

Sonic didn't even have to think about it: "yes." In a way all the concern was disturbing. This kid wouldn't care so much about him if he knew what a failure he truly was. All he had to do was speak the truth and his traveling companion would be gone.

The words died long before they reached his tongue though. He liked the company. It was a relief to know someone had his back and was willing to walk beside him despite the dangerous path he was now leading. He didn't want to lose that- it was selfish but he'd live a lie to keep it.

He'd become the hero everyone thought he was and keep his past hidden.

No he'd do better than that… he'd forget it all together.

It'd be easy then.


	2. Aquatic Ruin

**A/N: **Tails is adorable, I think everyone has agreed on that by this point.

And I'll have you know… I never actually played "Sonic 2" all the way through, I'm just using the wiki to understand what each level consist of and working it from there so if there is any mistakes as far as setting goes… that's why. At this point I'm thinking of doing all of the remaining zones but I'm likely to skip a few anyhow.

I couldn't resist adding another chapter, though I should probably wait longer between uploads but this is such **fun**. (It's hard to keep Sonic in character when his personality isn't fully formed yet. So this is just a reminder that he's not perfect or as solid as stone. Currently, just a poor little kid with the core of a hero somewhere down deep inside of himself).

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Aquatic Ruin<span>

Sonic did **not** like water. It was the bane of his existence, molded into a tangible form that smothered and suffocated the life from his lungs. Somehow he hadn't seen it coming and even though there had probably been no way around it, he scorned himself for not least taking the time to look.

He'd shot off the flat top of the pillar without thought of the blue that lay beyond it. For a moment it had been nothing but a sparking expanse of calm water and the stretch of a serene sky. In great contrast to the panic that had his chest tightening and his limbs freezing up. He had an instinctive urge to curl into a ball and couldn't stop himself from doing so as he crashed into the surface, it shattered around him like hundreds of shards of glass.

Where was that little fox? Where was Tails?

The cold liquid stung at his eyes, his soles touching down on the grounds of a flooded city. It was a sight to behold though his feet were already moving him forward sluggishly. There was no time for soaking in the scene when he had a lack of air in his already burning lungs.

Fish fleeted past his vision and a flash of metal glinted through filtered sunrays out of the corner of his eye. He turned, spotting the finned robots torpedoing towards him. All he could really think to do was duck as they passed overhead. If water hadn't been bad enough…

A larger shadow was coming down above him, perhaps the school was returning for another attack. Somehow a growl managed to escape him at the idea and a few bubbles slipped free from between his lips.

He felt hazy… dark… Fingers still found him though, lifting his feet off the ground. His freehand came to clasp over his own mouth, willing himself not to breath in the water as his body screamed for oxygen. Despite the splotches of color sprouting to life across his vision Sonic still managed to make some use of himself. Kicking out as one of the robots attacked, sending it backwards into its companions.

They broke the surface, he knew they did.

He didn't remember exactly when but he remembered choking up a fair amount of water, body quivering. "I got you Sonic." Tails was grinning broadly by the time he caught sight of him. After a moment he tilted his head to the side though, ears drooping slightly. "Why didn't you say you couldn't swim?"

Sonic ignored the question, pulling off one shoe and ringing out the sock before doing the same to the other one. "I would have come sooner… if I had known…" The fox mumbled softly, seemingly regretful.

It was bothersome since Sonic had no one to blame but himself for rocketing off into the water. Tails hadn't been controlling the motions or the speed of his feet, that had been all his own doing. He put himself into that tight spot and he should have been able to get himself out of it.

Who was he kidding though? He needed the help and for some reason he hated seeing the young cub blame himself. Sonic shook his head and let out a soft huff. "Don't worry, I'm okay." He returned his shoes to his feet, not wanting to be caught without them should Robotnik show up. It had been a pretty good guess at what the fox had wanted to hear judging by the smile that split his face.

That felt… warm. Easing some of the weight from his chest as he stared at Tails. "You did good." While the fox seemed too young to make sense of the tone of voice, having never called him out on his drab responses before, this time Sonic's words were genuine. He wasn't just saying it to get the kid off his back, he was saying it because he meant it.

"Really?" If anything the fox seemed brighter. Maybe he needed this too. "Anytime Sonic." He hopped to his feet with a grin so massive it threatened to split his face in half. Once more Sonic found himself smiling in response and he didn't mind.

They continued along from there only stopping to snag some berries off a bush. Both their stomachs grumbled, bringing giggles to Tails' lips as Sonic picked the tiny plump fruits, with a speed that only he could muster. He didn't see what was so funny- if they didn't get some substance in their bodies they'd both starve long before the badniks could finish them off.

Who would go first was the only question.

He scowled at the thought as soon as it soured his mind. It was one of those times that he was tempted to bang his head against something, perhaps the pillar some ways to their right. But no, Tails was giving him and odd look and he realized his hands were quivering. He forced himself to still, to suck down a breath that would smooth the sharp edge of his nerves. He wasn't a coward… he was a lot of things, but not that.

He wasn't afraid and he wasn't angry because that wasn't what he **needed **to be. He needed to be strong- he needed to protect his friend, he needed to stop Robotnik. It was all his fault, he _needed_…

It was obvious to him that he walked himself into it this time. If only he had steered his thoughts away from such heavy things. He wouldn't be shaking again and his eyes wouldn't be stinging with all the pent of frustration at himself. At everything he'd done wrong and everything he couldn't do to fix it.

"Sonic?" Tails had edged closer to him when Sonic lowered his head. "Sonic?" He couldn't look at him now though. Not when he put so much trust into him, not when he had agreed to follow him recklessly. Some would say that Sonic had done Tails a favor that day but it may have very well been the other way around.

The berries slid out of Sonic's hands as he lifted them to his face, fisting them tightly as his shoulders quivered. "Tis alright." The fox didn't even know why he was upset, how could he assure him that it was all okay? And while Sonic wanted to shove the fox away he didn't because he needed this. "We'll beat that big old meanie."

Even though Tails didn't understand it all, at least he tried. "Right Sonic? We'll kick him good."

Confidence, he wanted confidence like that. Regardless of how foolish it seemed. "Yeah…" His voice trembled as he struggled for the strength to pull himself together before he shattered completely. It was far too soon to break. "Yeah, we will." There was a smile, small but clear.

They didn't speak of what happened then. They left it behind them, much as Sonic left the ground whizzing away beneath his feet. Their pace quickened and Sonic charged through enemies. Shaking shards of metal from his quills and worries from his mind.

The wind was whistling and Tails was cheering: "yah! Sonic! You show them! Beat them good." Everything felt wonderful, for just that one moment in time. There was no time to think, just act and he **loved **it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I don't really have a plotline for this, I'm just waiting to see where it ends up.


	3. Casino Night

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Miles "Tails" Prower or... anything involved with them.

**A/N: **For the record… I know Sonic's already almost drowned twice but it's my rp and I will almost drown him however many times I please. ^^ It really is too fun to make him helpless. How old would you guys say Tails is at this time… like four? Wasn't he eight when Sonic was fifteen… that doesn't really work out though.

I didn't even really want to do this level since it was so hard to see in a realistic manner but I decided to give it a try anyhow. As a means for them to communicate with other people, if nothing else.

I don't really like this chapter all that much, to be honest.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Casino Night<span>

It had been rough. Though most of the journey through that zone was spent dodging traps and smashing badniks, facing Robotnik… was a challenge. Tails had been pressed flat to the ground between the two pillars as Sonic sprung his way upward to attack each time. There had been a few close shaves with the arrows but _somehow _they managed to leave that area victorious.

"We are **lucky**." Tails had claimed in a singsong voice as they continued towards Casino Night. Sonic didn't acknowledge the fox's statement because he didn't understand how Tails figured that- maybe they were lucky to still be alive, he _supposed_ that counted for something.

Before his thoughts could wander down darker paths, he heard Tails utter a small word: "Wow."

As they reached the crest of the hill they were greeted by the sight of neon lights stretching out before them. The whole valley was aglow, looking a bit like an unnaturally colorful lake. Especially with Sonic's vision hazy with hunger and exhaustion- the scene blurring together like the shifting current of water. He gave his head a gentle shake and started downward.

After several feet he stopped and glanced back, seeing the fox still standing there in awe. For someone that lived on this island he sure did seem surprised by all it had to offer. "Come on Tails."

It took no more than a second for them to be on their way again.

"It's just… _wow_. It's like a pool of colorful stars Sonic." Tails spanned his fingers towards the sky and Sonic thought it funny that they had viewed it in a similar way. Now why was it that the fox was pulling at his arm? "Let's stop? Please?"

A noisy place like this was not on his list for 'desirable places of slumber'. On top of that, Sonic clearly remembered the fox getting some sleep last night, he should know since he'd been up keeping watch. It was no surprise they were both tired though, with all the 'exercise' they got in the process of surviving each new zone.

Sonic didn't want to stop though. He **had** to stop Robotnik.

It **couldn't **wait.

"Please?" He'd run himself ragged if it meant being on time to prevent the worse from happening. It wasn't _just_ him anymore though and it wouldn't be fair to do this to the fox. He glanced sideways at Tails and nodded. They'd get some rest now. It'd probably be better for them in the long run, though he had trouble seeing that when the world was in trouble. Because of him…

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Sonic the Hedgehog?"

Sonic's height was unimpressive, the gecko had to lean across the counter just to get a good look at him.

"I didn't see you there." That wasn't surprising, even on his tippy toes Sonic couldn't peer over the top. "So you're the hero of South Island? Somehow I was expecting a _little _more." That made two of them. He'd never live up to these expectations. "You're that Sonic?"

Sonic leveled the lizard with a hard stare. "Do you know any other blue hedgehogs?"

"Sonic's Sonic." Tails chimed, "he's a hero, the coolest!"

It was as if the gecko had just noticed Tails. Sonic noted the way the corner of his lip seemed to curl and knew nothing good would come from it. He was right of course- "A blue hedgehog and a two tailed fox, who knew the traveling circus was coming to town?"

While Sonic's gaze darkened, he managed to keep his mouth shut. A soft whimper caused him to look over at his traveling companion though. The small fox seemed to curl up on himself, tails scrunching up and large ears drooping. It was only when his gaze fell to the floor that Sonic found himself truly frustrated though.

He knew that reaction. Tails probably wanted to disappear, he regretted what he was- who he was. Oh yes, Sonic knew it well and he didn't want anyone else to feel it. His sights snapped back to the gecko in an instant. "Apologize." he demanded it, his voice gritty with anger.

"So-Sonic?…" Tails voice was wavering and Sonic knew what that meant.

**Please**, no tears. He couldn't stand when people cried. Especially since he cared so much about this one.

"Apologize." He demanded of the gecko again but the lizard just smiled smugly and tilted his head back.

"S-sonic… it's…" As much as he wanted to force the apology out of the lizard, it was obvious that Tails couldn't wait. So with a low growl, Sonic withdrew, expression softening slightly as he turned to face the fox. Just as he feared, tears were welling up at the corner of his eyes. "I-it's…"

"Fine." Sonic finished for him. He forced himself not to look back at the Gecko as he moved past Tails. It bothered him so much… he wasn't sure why. If it had been anyone but the fox, he _might _have turned a blind eye to that kind of treatment. It wouldn't have been his problem. "Let's get out of here." He felt responsible for Tails though. Almost like he was family…

A family Sonic couldn't remember having.

It had just been that one place that was a problem. A kindly cat had greeted them in the next motel they tried. She recognized Sonic immediately and accepted that Tails was his friend. Before they knew it, they had a room free of charge.

Thankfully Tails seemed in much better sorts at this point and was soon snoozing.

Sonic lay in his own bed, his back to the fox. Despite his exhaustion, sleep eluded him and as such he was awake when the whimpering started. He hadn't thought about how Tails must have had a past of his own and that maybe it was filled with rough edges and sharp angles also. He'd been so stuck on his own problems.

Selfish… he was so _selfish_.

Tails was a soft trembling lump of fur. He was visibly pulling at his tails and Sonic worried that he might go bald at this rate. Standing there by his side though- Sonic hesitated. He reached out a hand before pausing and withdrawing it with a shake of his head. What if this was the only sleep the fox would get?

It looked unpleasant though.

Sonic scrunched up his brows. "Tails."

The fox didn't seem to hear so Sonic tried again. "Tails, wake up." Still nothing so it was at this point that Sonic reached out and the reaction was instantaneous. The moment his hand made contact with Tails' shoulder his eyes snapped open, a word slipping from his lips: 'stop'.

There was so much fear it that one small word that Sonic had to pull back, afraid he somehow hurt him. "What's wrong?" Now his voice was unsteady too. He watched Tails roll over to face him.

"Nothing." And at that point Tails swept swiftly at his eyes.

It **was **something, but Sonic didn't push it. He simply nodded and returned to his bed, laying on his side again and waiting for sleep to come. Darkness was slowly creeping in on his mind only to be chased away by the creak of the mattress and the soft voice of Tails. "Sonic?"

When Sonic didn't reply Tails went on. "Can… can I sleep with you? I'm-"

"No." Sonic cut across him with his refusal. He understood that the kid was a fair deal younger than him but that didn't mean he could cuddle up with him. It was normal for child to sleep with their parents when they had a nightmare but he wasn't Tails dad and **no one **could get that close to him.

"But…" Was he going to cry? Sonic really hoped not.

He sighed, "My spikes are sharp." In his mind this explained everything but Tails still reached out and touched one of the spines. The physical contact caused Sonic to stiffen and his quills to stiffen as well- it was his discomfort that made them hard and sharp. He jerked, rolling away from the fox.

Backing up to the wall so Tails wouldn't be able to get around behind him and hurt himself.

He had no intention to though, still sitting where Sonic left him. "But they're _soft_."

That might have been the case when Sonic was relevantly calm but one nightmare and he was likely to spine Tails' through the chest if he was too close. "Sleep." Sonic wasn't moving anytime soon and Tails seemed to realize this, laying down in the bed.

"Night, Sonic."

It was impossible to say how long he'd been asleep but slowly he stretched the stiffness from his limbs. He actually felt… _better_. Sonic really couldn't remember the last time he got a good nights rest and this was a welcomed change.

He nudged sideways and bumped something soft- fluffy even. "Tails?" He soothed his nerves with the realization. Hadn't he told the fox to stay away from him though? Without waiting for a response, he sat up and started scooting himself towards the edge of the bed. At least he wasn't too close.

Just in time to hear a knock at the door.

His eyes scanned over the cat, the owner of this place- it seemed weird that she was here at this hour. "Robotnik was just spotted on the far side of the zone." For a moment Sonic just stood there, partially leaning against the doorframe as he attempted to make sense of what he was told. Then… the change in his demeanor was sudden, his ears flicking back, his hands fisting and quills bristling. They were falling behind- should have never stopped for sleep.

"Sonic?" A drowsy voice was drawing him back to the moment. A yawn visibly pulling at the fox's muzzle as Sonic glanced over. It was all **too** slow. Tails' motions were sluggish while Sonic felt himself filled with haste in comparison. "Who… who is it?"

Sonic had no belongings to grab- his shoes were already on his feet, he could leave at any moment.

"Robotnik's ahead of us."

Tails sat up, simply staring at him. "Isn't he always?" That was not what Sonic needed to hear, regardless of how true it might be. No matter how quick he ran the man was always in front of him. "But we'll catch him Sonic, you're the **fastest**."

Sonic slumped back against the wall, his spikes scraping the paint from the boards.

"You…" Tails scrunched up his brows. "You must be faster than the speed of light!"

Silence. A faint chuckle escaped Sonic and he breathed out deep. "Sound."

"That's cool too!" He clearly thought it too by the excitement spiking his tone. "You could race the thunder! I bet you'd beat it Sonic. I bet their ain't no one alive that's faster than you." Tails had nothing but good things to say about him and while it made him warm inside, he still found it strange.

"Let's go Tails."

"You're **really** cool Sonic." He hopped after him, his eyes full of admiring. "The bestest!"

"_Tails_…." It may have been assumed that Sonic wanted the young fox to stop complimenting him but the lightness of his tone suggested otherwise.

llllllllllllllllllllllll

Robotnik was waiting for them.

That was really the only explanation that Sonic could think of.

A red bomb exploded near their feet when they came to a halt at the end of the zone and a wave of heat slammed into the pair, sending Tails tumbling backwards- head over heels. Sonic, who had been in a low stance, didn't so much as budge- his arms shielding his face as the haze of the explosion washed over him. Fortunately, the blast hadn't been close enough to cause any real damage.

"That was just a warning shot hedgehog." Another strange machine awaited them- Robotnik at the controls. Sonic tilted his head upward to get a good look at it. It reminded him of an upside down turtle shell, with a large claw sticking out from its base.

"Give it up Robotnik." It was then that Sonic's voice possessed confidence. He knew this was his responsibility- he knew he could destroy this machine too and as such, he wasn't scared. "You'll never win."

"That's what you think Sonic." A few more bombs dropped at this point, forcing Sonic to leap aside.

He'd been about to retort when a familiar voice cut him off.

"I'll get him Sonic!" He hadn't even noticed the fox was back on his feet but there Tails was, springing over his head while making this announcement. All too ready to prove his worth. Electricity sparked to life though, creating a line of cracking blue energy between the points of the two claws _and_… Tails crashed straight into it.

For a moment he hung there, clearly paralyzed by the electricity shooting through his nerves though that didn't stop the scream that escaped him. "Tails!" Sonic had already been in the process of darting in the opposite direction at this point, in order to pick up enough speed to attack as well. He kicked off the wall ahead of him instead and bolted backwards.

It was all happening in slow motion- even for him. It felt as if he was dragging his feet against the current of a river, despite the fact that he was gaining ground. He leapt as Tails limp form began to fall and he caught him midair. Knowing they weren't safe from danger yet he continued forward the moment he landed, refusing to look at his friend just yet.

It was only when he put a fair amount of distance between them and Robotnik that he slowed to a stop. Tails fur was standing on end, a patch on his back scorched black from where he made contact with the beam. Sonic set him down carefully on his side, "Tails?"

No response. He hoped among hopes, that he was only unconsciousness.

"I'm going to go beat Robotnik." He may have not been able to hear him but that didn't matter, he talked anyways. "I'll beat 'im good." There was nothing but silence as he straightened to his feet and the distant sound of a voice: demanding he come face him. With a small nod Sonic turned and darted back in the direction of the fight.

Sonic **wasn't **the loser when the battle finally drew to an end but he didn't count himself the winner either.

"Tails?"

He was pretty sure he had returned to the right place afterwards but the fox was no where to be seen. Maybe someone had took him, maybe Robotnik had took him in the process of fleeing. Sonic shook his head with a faint: "no". He didn't like that thought.

"Tails?" He tried again, glancing over his shoulder. It was then that something fluffy slammed him from the front. He didn't fall but the breath was knocked out of him due to surprise. Arms looping around him and large eyes staring up at him.

"You beat him good?"

"He got away." Sonic didn't meet his gaze or return the gesture. He wanted to end it here and yet he **failed**. Even with all his rage at what the man had done to Tails, he still let him get away.

Tails squeezed him tighter in response and repeated the question. "You beat him good?"

Sonic stared at him for a long moment and then smiled, "_naturally_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And it might seem weird that Tails would want to sleep next to Sonic but scared little kids do that sort of thing and I can't imagine its odd for them. Assuming that they spend a lot of time traveling, its probably just a manner of keeping warm at night. Like cats curling up together -shrugs-. In any case they don't seem to mind when they are snoozing together on the desk in the Sonic Movie.


	4. Hill Top and Mystic Cave

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.

**A/N: **I understand you all love Tails and you should. He's the real hero of this tale ^^

You know… when it's game over in "Sonic 2" it's Tails that pokes Sonic on the continue screen until you agree to try again. It's all him. =D Too bad that game makes me so mad though, since I ALWAYS forget to save before I die.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Hill TopMystic Cave

Lava was surprisingly hot, so much so that Sonic partially feared that the soles of his shoes might melt. It was only the knowledge that they were designed to withstand intense friction that made him think it might be alright. That coupled with the fact that he wasn't lingering over the heat long enough for it to have any affect.

At this moment he was standing at the edge of a small pool of lava, eyeing the smoldering liquid. There was something moving about among the red, the sheen of metal that was barely noticeable with its similarly colored paint. It hadn't noticed them yet and Sonic was okay with that.

"Don't worry Sonic, I'll grab you if you look like you're gonna fall." Sonic glanced back only briefly at the fox that was practically glowing with assurance. It made him feel sort of good to hear it and he wasn't resisting the comfortable warmth it brought to his chest. Tails cared about him, he'd already proved it several times throughout this journey.

Rather than shake his head and scowl he simply nodded and began backing up several paces. He trusted the fox even if that seemed silly after the short time they had known one another. Even if Tails probably wouldn't be fast enough to grab him before he burned.

With a running start he soared off the edge of the platform and slammed down, toes first, into a partially submerged badnik. Its head slammed into the lava and melted with a pop as he hopped down onto its relevantly flat back. "How hot is lava Sonic?"

Springing across to the next enemy, Sonic responded through gritted teeth: "hot enough to burn your bones black." He understood that the fox was honestly curious but seeing as Sonic was closest to said lava… it wasn't something he really wanted to think about.

It took Tails a moment to say anything to that. Hesitance heavy in his tone: "should you really be that close then?"

Sonic hit land again, speeding up. "I'm not worried." He replied in a tone that he was in the process of perfecting. It was almost easy around Tails since he really did trust him. He'd grown confident in the fox's abilities and was willing to overlook the fact that he wasn't as fast as him. "You said you'd catch me."

He had the feeling that if Tails wasn't using his namesakes to keep up he'd been fiddling with them right now. Nervous tension clearly overtaking him. "What if I'm not quick enough?"

Now was not the time for doubt. Sonic glanced over his shoulder at Tails as he ran. "You will be."

A grin split Tails face, "alright." Then with more confidence. "You can count on me."

They plowed forward, grabbing vines and swinging upward to higher ground. A number of badniks waited for them among the grass but Sonic zipped around them with ease. It was times like this that he wondered why he was so upset about the state of things. The world was practically his playground. He should be having fun.

And why not? The both of them were merely kids.

"Hey Tails." The ground was sloping upwards ahead of them in an odd looping fashion that was natural for their world. It was actually something he took joy in- that moment that he was running upside down. "Let's race."

Another burst of speed and he was leaving the fox behind. "Wait up Sonic! I ain't as fast as you!" He'd have a hard time fulfilling that request with such a rush of adrenaline pumping through him. He wanted to go faster and faster still. The wind whistling in his ears and the ground rushing away.

Then it happened- as he entered an underground cavern at the bottom of the loop -he broke the sound barrier and disrupted the fragile balance of this unstable landscape. Gray stone began to crackle and collapse. Luckily he had begun to slow or he would have never heard Tails cry out.

The soles of his shoes skidded across the ground as he forced himself to stop but despite all the effort it still took awhile to manage it completely. He'd stared backwards as he did though, spotting the fox that was still at the mouth of the cave. A section of the roof had collapsed and bubbling orange lava was pouring in.

Sonic ran back, as close as he dared to get to the liquid and by then he realized it was already too late. He couldn't reach. He jerked his finger towards Tails, pointing behind him. "Go!" He was forced to retreat several steps, as was Tails, as the lava spread out between them.

"But…" Tails leaned on one foot uncertainly, clearly trying to find some way to get to the hedgehog. "W-what about you?"

_Really? _The kid should be worried about himself.

He forced a grin to his face to assure him. "I'll be fine." It seemed they had trouble deciding who would turn their back on the other first but eventually Sonic did, since they didn't have time to waste. As it turned out, that wasn't the only spot he fractured.

Lava was spilling in rapidly and it was only his quick reflexes that stopped him from stepping in growing puddles of the stuff. Earthquakes were common in this zone and the rumbling of one occurred now, the ground shuddering beneath him. Crevasses opened in the stone, creating more obstacles for him- fortunately he could see the light of the exit in the distance though.

That was more than enough to encourage him to keep going.

After everything… he wouldn't give up here. Not until he fixed all the mistakes he made.

He was nearly there when a drop of lava trickled down and landed on one of his spikes. He jerked upwards in a partial hop as a squeal of pain escaped him. If anything he sped up, hitting the ground at a roll and barreling out of the cave.

The smooth stones smothered and shook off most of the burning heat. Even when it was gone he didn't stop running though, touching one hand gingerly to the burn. Some people might argue that he couldn't feel any pain in his quills and while it was true that attacks to this section of his body would draw no blood… he was a young hedgehog and as such his spikes were still full of nerve endings. When he got older and they were longer- this probably wouldn't be as much of a problem as it was now.

But at this moment it **hurt**.

He kept running- it was all he could think to do.

Something large and gray was seen over the crest of a hill and he was familiar with the sight. Robotnik had a habit of placing the capsules in the middle of the zone, probably so anybody with a desire to free the creatures would have a hard time doing so. Either way… it meant he was half way to the end.

He slowed his sped a fraction before he leapt up to land on the plunger. Just like that the walls of the holding chamber burst open and tiny creatures spilled out. A few stared up at him but they couldn't speak, as feral animals were denied that right. They were probably thankful though.

It was likely that almost every creature in existence valued their own freedom.

Sonic remained where he was, sitting down and drawing in a deep breath. He hoped Tails was alright.

After several seconds his right foot twitched and Sonic scowled at it, he knew he wanted to go look and his body was itching to do so _but_… he figured Tails would be alright. It was understandable that he wasn't here yet since he wasn't as fast as him. He just had to wait.

He couldn't believe it though. He'd nearly gotten them killed by blasting forward.

But… uh… it was kind of fun, aside from that fact.

"Sonic!" Ah, there was the little fox now. "You're alright?"

Sonic offered up a lopsided smile, "Why would I be anything else?"

Tails scrambled to meet him before pausing and tapping the back of his own head. "You got a black splotch… like me!" He grinned suddenly at the acknowledgement as if this was the coolest thing. Sonic had told him about the darken patch of fur on his own back. Now they had been both been burned in some way. Sonic had a hard time seeing what was good about that though.

"That's right bro."

Silence.

"Wha… what?…"

Sonic hadn't even realized he said anything weird, it slipped out of his mouth without thought. That was the problem with him speaking a lot- he tended to lose track of things. He rose a brow at Tails at the wide eyed look he was giving him, "what?"

"You… you called me brother…"

Sonic paled slightly, "oh." It was alright though, at this point, he felt the fox was close enough to be family- that he had been for sometime. Only family would stick with him through this all. "Well you are." No point in denying it. He looked at the fox fully, "to me."

Tails was practically glowing again. His tails started spinning and he flung himself up at Sonic- latching on and sending them both toppling to the ground. "You really mean that Sonic? You really, _really_ mean it? We're… brothers…?"

It seemed this kid was going to make a habit of hugging him.

Probably was no point in fighting it.

"Yeah."

"I never had a family before." Was he cuddling him? Wait. The words snapped his thoughts elsewhere. He had never questioned why the fox was so eager to go with him. It seemed so silly now. No doubt his parents wouldn't allow him to go off on an adventure with a blue hedgehog- if he had any.

"But I'm your brother now so that means…" He could partially see the gears working in the little fox's head. "I get your parents!" Tails had released him at this point but was currently sitting on legs, which would make it hard to get up. Which was a shame because Sonic really wanted to bolt right then.

Instead he just turned his head and supplied a stiff: "no".

"Why not?…" If Tails thought he was just being selfish than he really was sorry but he had a hard time talking about them. Even thinking about them was difficult since it had been so long now and though there had been someone else that sort of filled their place… he refused to even brush that memory.

"You're my only family now." He said instead.

Tails expression fell for only a moment before he smiled again. "We'll be the bestest of brothers then."

lllllllllllllllllll

After another perilous journey through the rest of the zone they eventually came across Robotnik and with their combined effort… he fell without much difficulty. Still got away though. He _always _got away.

There was no self-pity this time however and they continued onward.

Once more the land dipped downward and the mouth of descending pathway awaited them. Stone hazed pass over their heads as they ran deeper into the planet's crust and darkness closed in around them. Gradually… Sonic began to slow.

Just in time too as something sprung out of a hole in the wall- the robot lined with spikes along its segmented body. Sonic didn't have to think about it, springing and smashing the badnik. When he landed the wood of a bridge creaked dangerously under his feet but held steady.

Sonic heard that his feral cousins were nocturnal which was probably why he had little trouble seeing- even in this dark cave. He imagined it must be similar for Tails, couldn't foxes see in the dark?

Nah. He could see his ears flicking from side to side which suggested his sight was poor.

So they continued on in silence- footsteps echoing off the cavern walls.

He spotted flickering lights up ahead. "What's that Sonic?" He shook his head with uncertainty and sped up to investigate. Recognizing it as a badnik he sprung and was sent flying backwards, searing pain shooting through him. He hit the ground and rolled over quickly with a slight twitch as the mild electricity dispersed from his form.

This time he waited for the light to die away before attacking again. Bursting the robot apart with a quick strike. "That was so **cool**!" Sonic glanced backwards as Tails bounced a moment before stilling. "Except when it knocked you backwards." Tails shook his head, ears drooping slightly. "I was scared."

It seemed like a while before they made any real progress and Robotnik cackling gave him away long before he delivered the first strike. Tails and Sonic darted in opposite directions to avoid being impaled by sections of the collapsing ceiling. The sharp points of stalactites becoming imbedded in the ground.

By the time Robotnik's mecha set down on the cave floor, the two had regrouped. Only to face off against double drills. Sonic was growing use to having a fighting companion. "Jump." And getting use to speaking to him on more than just the sparest of occasions. They worked well together, he couldn't deny it.

The little fox was a sharp one, leaping in sync with him and curling up as they rained down on the top of Robotnik's vessel. "You pesky creatures!" They bounced backwards and as Tails looked at him with a wide smile, Sonic returned it. "I'll get you!" The man's shouts had little effect on them as they branched away from one another again as the same process was repeated.

The machine was smoking and the two stood back a safe distance- certain they'd finished it off this time. The attacks had ceased and a certain stillness settled. "We did it Sonic!" A small smile found him as he watched Tails hopping with excitement but then seriousness finally settled once more as he turned to face the busted mecha.

"Robotnik." No sooner than he said it did he notice that the man was already floating away. If he thought he was escaping that easy he was sorely mistaken. Sonic scooped a stone off the ground, judging the distance before spinning his arm like a propeller and letting go. The rock soared at an incredible speed, hitting the haul of the craft with such force that it flipped the vessel over.

Sonic ran to catch up as it toppled over the side of one of the many wooden bridges. Peering down he saw it right itself, as Tails grabbed a hold of his arm. His expression was blank as he stared after Robotnik's retreating form- the man only spared one glance backwards, clearly checking that they weren't following.

It was because of this that Sonic had half the mind to make a leap for it. He might have tried too, if not for Tails clinging to him. He didn't think the fox fully understood his desire to end this. "Tired Tails?" He questioned after several seconds of staring down into the darkness.

The yawn was the only answer Sonic needed. "Carry me… Sonic?" The little fox rubbed at his eyes as he turned his head to look at him. With all the excitement gone and the adrenaline waning, he must have been beat.

It was difficult to see Tails as a toddler a lot of the time- since he was so bright for his age. Not to mention they were about the same size, which happened to be a matter of specie. Sure, Sonic had a pretty good estimate of how young the kid was but it was still hard to think of him as such.

He turned his back to Tails so the fox could clamor on. It was hard to imagine it was all that comfortable though since his short back spikes would be digging into the fox's stomach. It wouldn't matter in a minute however… once Sonic was sure the kid was situated- he took off.

The speed trailed Tails out behind him, with only the grip of his arms keeping him in place.

If the fox had been more awake he might have been whooping in excitement but as it was, Sonic ended up having to grab hold of him so he wouldn't fly off since surprisingly enough, he had dozed off despite the rush.

Luckily, they'd both be able to get some rest soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oil Ocean next.


	5. Oil Ocean

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.

**A/N: **Oh, I don't know... more grim thoughts on Sonic's part, more cuteness from Tails, all the expected stuff at this point. Just read and review you lovely people. ^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Oil Ocean<span>

He was wrong.

It looked as if he wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon since the dark caves spilled out into a black sea.

Words scraped Sonic's memory as his mind reminded him of an old friend's beliefs. _How vile and wicked people were to pollute this land. _He had never had anything nice to say about them- it had been laughable then, but now… He'd just like to hear one of those rants again because it would mean everything was still alright, that he hadn't messed up.

Sonic sniffled- but he didn't cry, even if there was no one around to see it this time with the little fox asleep on his back. He probably had every reason to be upset but he wanted to be stronger than this despite how hard it was at this time. "You became what you hate." His voice grew faint. "Because… of _me_…"

He hadn't realized he woke Tails since the fox remained silent throughout the ordeal. It was only when Tails shifted that the realization hit. It was clear to him that the kid had probably heard everything he just said but he didn't acknowledge this. "Ready to go?"

Tails yawned, "I thought we were gonna stop."

So **had** he, before he saw this. There was really no where to rest on an oil sleek shore.

"Sorry bro, doesn't look like that's going to happen now." This was horrible. All this pollution and the creatures lost because of it… Sonic was uncertain of it but he thought he could see some silver bellies of dead fish floating at the surface. The other animals that once called this place home probably suffered the same fate.

Sonic steadied himself mentally as Tails slid off his back.

The fox was blinking owlishly at the sight and possibly not registering it completely. "What do we do?"

Sonic pointed out the oil refineries before starting down the rocky coast. There was a metal ramp leading outward to the sea and he darted up it. It was disgusting, oil spilling out of tall columns and fouling up the platforms. This whole place was poorly maintained… that or designed to do as much damage to the environment as possible.

Quills bristling with anger Sonic leapt, spinning into a tight ball and slamming head long into one of the values. It certainly didn't do much for the situation. Though it broke the thing, all it really accomplished was getting him shot straight into the air by a powerful gush of oil.

He landed hard and firm so not to slip upon the sticky substance that had turned him a greasy black. Tails set down in front him, eyeing him curiously. "I've never seen so much oil before." Sonic tried to shake it off but it clung to him stubbornly and soon he gave up.

It seemed like a good idea to shut this place down but he didn't understand how it even worked. Tails was a lot more perspective though. "That's the main generator for the drills… I think…" He shuffled his feet sheepishly as Sonic glanced towards the object he mentioned. It was out of their way but it looked promising.

"Let's do it." He shot off, skidding around turns and struggling not to trip up with a lack of traction.

He crashed through the door of the facility and lead the way for Tails, who was hanging close to him as they proceeded into the eerie metal building. Blinking lights and grinding gears surrounded them and a noisy hum greeted their ears.

A quick glance around the room and he decided his target. He continued towards a large object in the middle before springing into the panel with enough force to pop it loose but not saw through it. He didn't want to risk creating a spark when he was covered in oil.

Tails rushed forward, digging into the mechanics with vaguer. Most children enjoyed candy and toys above all else, but not this one… he clearly loved all the bolts and gears of machines instead. It was _strange_ but then they both were a bit odd, weren't they?

Metal footsteps came clanking from around a corner and Sonic's gaze snapped to them in an instant. He immediately stopped tapping his foot and moved to attack. As Tails dismantled the generator, Sonic did the same to the robots. The pair finished around the same time, exchanging glances before starting on their way once more.

Sonic really enjoyed scenery- when it wasn't polluted beyond recognition in any case. When this was all over he'd get around to exploring more of their world. Though maybe they should get Tails somewhere stable to live first. As much as he hated to think it, the fox probably wouldn't be able to keep up with his marathon treks.

He glanced sideways at him as they approached the surface machinery of one of several drills. Tails was just a little kid, he couldn't leave him alone anytime soon. Actually they were both **just **children but he was the older so that made him the adult in this relationship, right? He had to look after and protect Tails, it was his responsibility.

Shifting his gaze to the drill he got a running start and plowed through the machinery, landing on the platform beyond it. There was a few sparks but fortunately no flames. They wouldn't have the time or the supplies to actually clean this place up but doing this would assure it didn't become worse.

It felt… good. As grim as things had seemed, it wasn't too late to do something.

"Sonic!" There was an inkling of surprise in Robotnik's tone and a lace of frustration. It couldn't have been at the sight of the hedgehog, that caused such a reaction, as he was most likely expected- but the destruction in his wake. "You bothersome rodent, what have you done to my refinery?"

There was nothing all that fancy about Robotnik's current machine. To put it simply it was a submarine. It emerged from the depths like some sort of whale and had opened to reveal the man. Sonic was **not** impressed. "What does it look like?" But then he was still sour about the destruction this zone suffered.

Robotnik stared at Sonic for a moment but didn't say anything in response. Silently steaming no doubt, as his hand hit something on his console. Orange flames came spewing out of an attachment on the top of the vessel, crackling through the air. They came dangerously close to Sonic who only just managed to spring out of the way as Tails soared past him.

That certainly hadn't been expected.

Tails bounced off the nose of the submarine- doing little damage.

No sooner than Sonic landed he was forced to retreat again as the oil slick surfaces of platforms were set aflame. This left Sonic with no where practical to land and so he sprung across and parked his feet on Robotnik's bald noggin. Now any sensible person would have retreated under the surface but not Robotnik… he attempted to swat Sonic away.

Removing him wasn't that easy though. He was a quick footed creature- hopping over the first swing and ducking under the second. When large hands moved to grasp him firmly he leapt down onto the control panel. "Hold still so I can crush you!"

This that this assumption was absolutely ridiculous, Sonic decided to retort in a similar manner- sticking his tongue out. The moment Robotnik's brought his hand down in a fist Sonic had jumped to the nose of the vessel and his fist hit the eject button instead.

There was hardly time for Robotnik's eyes to widen in surprise before he was rocketed skyward.

The oil on the platforms had finally burned away to nothing so Sonic returned to it. He tilted his head up and shielded his eyes with one hand as he watched the speck that was Robotnik grow smaller.

"That was so-" Tails clearly scrambled for a word as he landed. "Funny! The way you tricked him like that. He thought you had you and BAM!" The fox jerked his hand upwards. "Bet he won't try that again."

When silence followed, Tails yawned again and reminded Sonic of how tired they both were.

"Come on." Sonic brushed some of the oil off himself and forced himself onward, only to realize Tails hadn't budged. He glanced back with a sigh, "we got to keep going." Or at least that's what he kept telling himself.

"I'm tired." Tails replied, his ears drooping.

"You weren't a few seconds ago." Sonic pointed out though he knew adrenaline could do that to a person. The moment it wore out all the exhaustion came back ten-fold. That was the problem he had when he was by himself before too. It was the rush that kept him going until he lacked the strength to even stand.

If not for that moment of pity… he'd be _dead_.

Sonic let out a huff, having sworn not to dwell on the past and yet here he was- thinking about it again.

"_Sonic_." Tails whined, pulling at his arm. "You _promised_."

He certainly didn't remember doing that but he was true to his words if nothing else. "Alright, alright." But this was bothersome. "I'll carry you again then." The fox was tired so if he was offering to let him sleep, how could he possibly complain?

"And we'll stop later." A place not consisting of steel would nice. All the metal made Sonic feel sick.

Tails nodded, "Okay Sonic."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **They blow the craft up in the game but that didn't seem to smart in a sea of oil… so yeah, I did things differently. It worked out alright, I think.


	6. Metropolis

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. Kind of wishing I did though.

**A/N: **I think the humans of their world were called Outlanders… or something of that effect. The only noticeable difference between them and humans was the fact that they only have four fingers rather than five on each hand. They tended to stay separate from the rest of the planet's inhabitants though and I doubt very many people knew about them. You'll have to look them up if you have questions.

And DanceDream that it indeed the song for Sonic. "Hero" by Skillet. I like it, take a listen everyone ^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Metropolis<span>

Sonic soon learned that nothing pleasant awaited them on the other side of the bay.

His legs felt like jelly and his skin felt greasy from the oil that refused to leave him.

It was a city- dark and dank. Large metal structures loomed up on every side with such a height that they seemed to obscure the sun. The passageways were narrow which did nothing to improve the closed in feeling that Sonic was currently suffering.

His ears flicked from side to side at every faint sound and as paranoia crept in he straightened, attempting to look braver than he actually felt. He swore he saw a shadow or two darting about out of the corner of his eye but every time he turned to look there was nothing there.

It was more than enough to unnerve him and he picked up pace, skidding around the corner of a building and down a narrow alleyway. Massive pipes wove between the walls- several busted open and draining out a decent amount of water.

It didn't look to be clean enough to drink unfortunately but that wasn't his main intention anyways. He set Tails down on a dry section of cement and walked under the narrow waterfall of water, scrubbing the oil from his body with difficultly. It was such a stubborn substance.

He heard Tails squeak after several minutes. The fox had toppled in his sleep, falling sideways into a puddle. Sonic stepped out from under the water and smiled at him- "Some wake up call, right?" Tails sneezed in response and stiffened up in an unexplained way.

It took Sonic a moment to notice this last bit since he was in the process of flicking watered down oil from his shoes. The second he did though, he turned swiftly to see what had Tails so ruffled up.

There was a lanky creature standing there in the gap between buildings. It cast a long shadow from the faint glow of lights behind it and its skin was a pale sickly peach color. If not for its hostile expression Sonic might have given it the benefit of doubt since it clearly wasn't a machine of any kind.

It did look a fair deal like Robotnik though but thinner and with a head of hair.

Perhaps this was the same species.

"Sonic?" Tails uttered in a soft voice. No doubt the fox made a similar connection and probably thought the worse of the creature in front of them. Curling up against the wall as the thing moved closer to them. From the looks of it, he was attempting to hide behind his tails.

Instantly Sonic's spikes bristled in warning as it set its sights upon Tails and he stepped across its path, stopping it from progressing. It stared down at him for a moment with its short snouted face before curling its lip with obvious distaste.

When it made no move to do anything Sonic glanced backwards at Tails, to make sure he was alright. That was a mistake though since the moment he looked away it struck. A foot colliding and sending him tumbling away.

He had crumpled momentarily but he could take much harder hits then that. "Sonic!" If this thing thought it had gotten the better of him it was sorely mistaken. Sonic couldn't imagine attacking someone of flesh and blood though- not when they were so unarmed. "Sonic! Help!"

He looked up at Tails, squirming in its grasp. It had him pulled against its broad chest so he couldn't escape though he was clearly trying. "Let him go!" Sonic straightened up though it was far from intimidating, he was **too **small. And it seemed the sight of his spikes only stopped the creature from grabbing him as well.

He wasn't fluffy and maybe that was why it had grabbed onto Tails- squeezing him instead. He didn't know its true intentions until it finally spoke: "I bet someone will pay me well for you." Their was an eerie sort of fondness to its voice at that moment that made Sonic feel oddly uncomfortable.

It sounded as if it thought of Tails as some sort of object that could be exchanged for something better.

Then it looked at him, "Get out of here." And Sonic flinched as it spoke with venomous disgust, not understanding what he did to deserve that. Sure he was a prickly animal that wasn't good for cuddling but that didn't mean that this kind of attitude was acceptable. Who did it think it was dealing with here?

"Give me back my brother." He retorted with his own gritty tone. If this was a battle of who possessed a greater will than he was pretty sure he'd win. Tails meant the world to him these days, he was the only thing he had- aside from his freedom. He wouldn't let anyone or any_thing_ take that away from him.

"Or what?" He couldn't attack this like a badnik, he wasn't delusional enough to think it wouldn't result in a fountain of red. His spikes were sharp enough to saw through steel and this would be nothing in comparison. Deciding to make a different sort of move- he ended up latching onto thing's arm instead. His heels digging into its stomach as he tried to pry Tails free.

It made an odd sound as it seemingly had some of the air forced out of its lungs. "You spiky pest!" It gave its arm a hard shake but failed to dislodge Sonic, despite the fox slipping out of its grasp.

Sonic should have know he made the thing mad by its snarl. But he was distracted with making sure his friend bolted for the sky and he got a good look of Tails doing just that before it grabbed him by the ankle and ripped him loose.

He crossed his arms over his chest as he found himself dangling upside down. It was impossible to even effectively kick himself free since he was held away at arms length. This was just degrading. "What are you suppose to be anyhow? Some sort of porcupine…" That at least was better than being a rat. "I don't think anyone would want such an ugly thing as a pet."

A pet? What in the world was that?

It shook him and Sonic was a few seconds from sinking his teeth into its flesh for the _generous_ scrambling of his brains it gifted him with. He could only tolerate so much of this kind of treatment- even if it wasn't doing any physical 'harm' to him.

He didn't get to decide on acting though because something collided with the thing. Pegging it in the small of the back and causing its hand to jerk involuntarily as it stumbled. Sonic slipped from its grasp, only to land on his head.

"Ow…" He was back on his feet in a moment. Darting away from the creature before it could get any second thoughts about grabbing him again. His feet pounded away at the cement at he rushed forward until the buildings gave way to a single structure.

The ground was steel now and each step echoed indefinitely.

There was a lot of badniks here but that was preferable to the creatures outside because he knew how to deal with these at least. "When are we going to stop?" It was almost as bad as asking if they were yet since it was in the expected, whiney tone.

Sonic glanced about for a moment before nudging Tails into a gap between the machinery. The factory was noisy and uncomfortably cold but none of that mattered at the moment. "Now." He edged the fox into the narrow corner before settling down himself.

Nothing **should** find them here.

They **should** be pretty safe but if not…

He was the wall between Tails and danger.

Tails curled into a ball and he lay down near him, his spikes facing the opening should any foe charge blindly in. Once he determined everything was as secure as possible he shut his eyes and let the exhaustion set in. It took him down rather quickly, consuming him in the darkness of slumber.

He only stirred once he felt Tails pushing up against him in a subconscious attempt to get warm. His knees digging into Sonic's stomach as the pair of tails whacked him in the face. It didn't hurt but he did end up with a mouthful of fur before the fox shifted and they slid away. He was too tired to tell Tails off for winding him.

Besides… this was better than freezing in this bleak factory.

He squeezed his eyes shut once more but didn't mange to reach sleep as the clicking of metal drew him back to awareness with a start. It was drawing closer and he waited with baited breath, waiting for the moment he would have to spring to life.

Just when he thought it couldn't get any louder though, the sound started to fade away.

His body relaxed once more and he closed his eyes, returning to the bliss of unconsciousness.

When he came to once more it was to the realization that they were in a dangerous place. He forced himself up almost immediately, causing Tails to flop sideways. They probably still had a long way to go but Sonic wasn't sure… it wasn't like anyone had supplied him with a map.

He straightened- his feet making a hallow sound against the steel.

"Tails."

The fox looked up at him groggily and yawned.

They spent enough time sleeping, it was time to go.

lllllllllll

This factory was a mad house. Several times they had hit a dead end or unintentionally looped back towards the beginning. It all looked **so **similar that it was nearly impossible to tell if they already visited any certain section of the place, and the lack of an exit was slowly driving Sonic insane. The only thing that he knew for sure was that he wanted OUT. _Badly_.

The badniks of this zone were by far… some of the worse they come across thus far. Which did nothing to improve Sonic's mood. They were dodging blades that swung around mid air and being blasted backwards by explosions. These badniks were out to maim and it was only quick reflexes that spared them a trip to the morgue. By the time the two caught up to Robotnik they were favoring a number of small injuries. They were fortunate in the fact that none of it was too serious at least.

It was obvious that Robotnik didn't want a rerun of what happened during the last battle as he'd taken a number of defensive precautions this time, his main machine surrounded by drones. They were nothing but an annoyance to Sonic however, since he had to break through their ranks to perform a successful strike.

Several attacks and the man was defeated- fleeing the scene.

"We got to stop him."

Sonic couldn't agree more with the fox's announcement, nodding his head and hurrying out.

The skies had darken ominously by the time they had emerged, and a light drizzle of rain was falling. Sonic turned up his gaze as a huge shadow lifted ahead of them, Robotnik's flying fortress taking to the air. Before he could attempt to catch it, Tails grabbed his arm and buried his face against his back.

Sonic held still, "what's wrong?" He **could** have caught it… but now it was too high up and still ascending. If not for Tails he would have been on the vessel already but he couldn't be mad about it, not after everything the fox had done for him.

His answer came the moment lightning crackled through the sky.

The fox shuddered so violently that Sonic worried that he might fly out of his skin.

This was a bit of a problem. "Listen Tails." He surveyed the sky, letting the fox hide behind him if that was what he needed to do for the moment. "Nothing bad is going to happen. The Tornado is a tough plane, we'll get through this easy."

"I… I…. don't like lightning Sonic…"

"Why not?" He understood that everyone had their own set of fears but he really wished Tails' didn't rear its ugly head right now. This was much too important for him to freeze up. "It's unlikely to hit us."

"Well be in a plane…. In the middle of a storm…" That was a good point. It would be dangerous but not as much as allowing Robotnik to reach his 'Death Egg'. That would spell disaster for everyone. He wished Tails could see this- but he supposed he was too young.

"Well, Tails." Sonic said with finality in his voice, nudging Tails away from him. It was mean but he didn't have time to comfort the fox until he was calm once more. The fate of hundreds of people(maybe more) was on the line. "You can just stay here then…" _If_ they survived this…

No. **When** they survived this, he'd make it up to Tails somehow. Right now he simply started to walk off though and continued on: "All by yourself."

That was the winning words and a bolt of lightning decided things for Tails. "W-Wait… wait for me Sonic!" He clearly didn't want to be left alone. So Sonic did just as he asked, stopping so Tails could catch up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **If someone wants to explain to me how the Tornado ended up where they are… that would be great. I can't for the life of me figure out how that nonsense works or why the two didn't just chase Robotnik in the plane the whole time.

And yes, I added a storm for my own entertainment.

I think there will be one more chapter… maybe two.


	7. Sky Chase

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog

**A/N: **Alright, alright… The 'humans' are Overlanders, an easy mistake ^^;

It took me longer than normal to do this and yet I still feel as though it was rushed.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Sky Chase<span>

By the time they took to the sky the storm had picked up.

It had been a sloppy but successful take off and they were gaining altitude by the second.

This wasn't necessary a good thing as they were approaching the main mass of the storm- a giant black cloud hanging above them like death itself. "You're doing great Tails." There was no questioning how a three-year-old knew how to a pilot a plane since there wasn't time to wonder right now… it was going on the list of 'things to ask when this was all over' though.

"I-I…" Though Tails stuttered and faltered mentally there wasn't a whole lot Sonic could do for him right now aside from attempting to talk him through this and even that was a stretch. Tails was only a foot or so back from him and yet he got the feeling that most of his words were lost long before they reached the fox.

"You got this." There wasn't room for both of them in the cockpit so Sonic was crouched low on the wing. A dangerous spot since his soaked gloves did little for him when it came to gripping the slippery edge, even his shoes had trouble keeping traction on the slick metal. The wind wasn't helping matters either- threatening to throw him skyward with each strong gust that crashed into his small form, while the downpour battered him with icy rain.

He hoped Tails was better off where he was sitting…

Their target was far off and difficult to see through the hazy sheets of water- its metal coat blending in with the gloomy sky. Sonic attempted to shield his eyes from the rain with one hand but the moment he titled his head up the effectiveness of this action was lost. Freezing water blurred up his vision and brought a cold so intense that his quills rattled against one another like wind chimes.

He did his best to ignore it though, even if his body refused to.

It was only with each flash of lightning that Sonic managed to pinpoint the flying fortress. And with each bright burst he also heard Tails let out a cry and progress into whimpering that lasted for several seconds after each strike. "Hold steady." Sonic was certain that Tails wouldn't fail to get them where they needed to go. Everything was going to be alright. "We're almost there."

It was going to be alright…

Despite the badniks swarming towards them.

They were several yards off when a bolt of lightning split the sky, striking the group ahead of them and causing the badniks to explode in a fiery burst of light. It would be rather awesome, if it wasn't close enough that Sonic could feel the electricity that swarming through the air, prickling across his spikes.

Tails didn't even make a peep and that concerned Sonic.

His voice was weak and small with fear, "Son… Sonic… what if we don't-"

Sonic didn't allow him to finish that thought "we're going to make it." There was no doubt to his tone, strong and firm. Tails needed him right now so Sonic found the confidence to get the fox through this.

They almost made it too- the flying fortress growing larger with each passing minute. But just as they had come close enough to strike, several bright flashes exploded in front of their eyes. The plane jerked sideways as Tails gripped harder at the controls, clearly attempting to steer them out of danger.

The beams were thick though and scarcely left space to dodge. They struck the vessel and Sonic knew they would soon be pummeling. "Move in closer." Sonic's voice was loud, fighting to be heard over the wind and rain. Sonic only had just enough time to act… Leaping from the Tornado and onto the rear gantries of the aerial stronghold.

He heard Tails cry out as a final shot hit but there was nothing he could do- just stand their grimly as he watched the small plane spiraling downward through the haze of rain. His shoulders stiffened and drops of water were flung from his form as he turned swiftly to enter the fortress.

Robotnik would pay for this.

Somehow he got the feeling that this place was designed **just **to give him trouble. Platforms that retracted into the walls and large gaps of sky… A lot of it was slick from the rain which didn't help matters. He just wanted to get through this so continued to run faster, spinning through obstacles. It was a mistake though- he knew he had picked up too much speed the moment he lost traction.

His heart was thumping hard in his chest as his soles skidded across slippery steel but he couldn't stop. He should be fortunate that it wasn't sky stretching out in front of him but the hard embrace of a solid wall.

Sonic lay there- it was hard to say just how long, since he had lost consciousness. All he knew for certain was that he had a splitting headache and he was still exactly where he had fallen. He touched his hands gingerly to his forehead but found no blood. "Ah."

It took him a moment to make sense of things.

He must have **had **a ring in his possession. Probably gone now… but it stopped him from busting his head open during that collision. Fickle things- they could keep a lot of fatal attacks from being such but they did nothing about the pain.

He staggered upwards and shook himself down.

He had to keep going.

"Sonic, how nice of you to show up."

Robotnik was standing out in the open, clearly unarmed. Even faced with the sight of Sonic though he only looked amused which was very confusing. Didn't the man know that he could slice through him with a single spin attack? There was no reason for him to seem so smug.

"Well you know, I was in the area… thought I'd drop in." The strange sight might have been enough to cause Sonic to pause but not for more than a second or two. There was no other path to take aside from this one so he charged forward.

Something rose up to stop him though-

Refusing to crash into another wall he changed course suddenly as the force field sprung to life in front of him. This wasn't much better as one had formed behind him as well. His spikes bristled as he slid to a stop, "what's-" By the time he turned to face Robotnik small spiked platforms had emerged from somewhere and were bouncing around at a slow but erratic pace.

Sonic eyed them suspiciously, leaping onto one as it drew close to him.

The tops were oddly flat which made it relevantly easy for him to stay out of harms way. "I _wonder_… do you like to lose Robotnik?" He questioned snidely. Clearly Robotnik didn't since he tried to blast him with a large laser… several times. Not that it worked though.

They meant the same results that they always did.

Sonic ran through the passageways and out into the storm once more. Only now there was no rain, no whipping wind, just a deep penetrating chill. They were in uppermost layers of the atmosphere and about to go higher if the sight of the rocket ahead was anything to go by.

He sped up to catch it but wasn't quick enough.

He really wasn't on the top of his game today, was he?

"SONIC!"

His ear flicked sideways at the familiar voice and he glanced downwards as the plane passed beneath him. Without even a second of thought he leapt off and landed on the wing once more. "Hey bud, how'd you get here so fast. With a rocket engine of all things?" There was few words to express how glad he was that the little fox was alright so he decided to just keep such thoughts to himself. "I'm about finished here."

He glanced ahead as they pulled up along the rocket, "So be sure to hang around." And at that point, he jumped- latching onto the side of the craft with his fingertips as it ascended into space.

It occurred to him then that Tails had flew through the main force of the storm to reach him.

Brave kid.

llllllllllll

So this was the Death Egg?

Sonic probably would have been more impressed if he could stop shivering because it was hard to 'appreciate' anything when his quills were rattling so much that he felt they might fall out. The cold abyss of space did quite a number on him even if it didn't squeeze the air from his lungs. It had shrouded him in a chill more intense than any winter he had ever shouldered through

And unfortunately it wasn't much warmer inside the actually Death Egg. The rain water that clung to his body had solidified into a thin layer of ice, small shards shaking free with each tremble that racked his form. It was only by shaking himself down like a dog that he could dislodge most of it but the numbness still gnawed at his fingers and even his feet, despite them being the only thing clothed.

How did Robotnik bare this place? Perhaps… all that body fat **was **good for something after all.

It was an oddly amusing thought and Sonic snorted to himself before speeding forward.

Running was bound to warm him up, even if he didn't get very far before he heard the scraping sound of metal and spotted a new foe dropping down from the ceiling. It could be nothing else but an enemy so he curled into a ball and spin dashed into its legs as it landed.

Robots weren't very bright and this one was no exception. It just stood there as he chipped off layers from its form. It seemed like forever before it moved and Sonic took a long leap backwards so he was against the wall.

It was spinning just as he had.

As a matter of fact… it looked a fair deal like he did. Except it was larger, chunkier, slower…

The only real threat Sonic could see were the saw blades in place of actual spikes. They promised to be sharp and with the current spin dash attack coming at him- **fatal**. Sonic wasn't concerned though, he released a large laugh and sprung over the robot with ease.

There was no time for his attacker to stop and as such it slammed into the wall with such force that it got stuck. The blades on the back of its skull wedged in the steel, trapping it an awkward position that would be difficult… if not impossible to get out of.

Sonic could hear the metal grinding but still doubted it would get free. "Better luck next time."

There felt like there was no end to the shrieking sound of steel as the robot struggled to right itself. There was no need for all its struggles though- it had already failed. Sonic didn't realize that it was programmed to either destroy him or be destroyed in the process, otherwise he probably would have finished it off.

Instead he just started off at a slow pace, waiting for another burst of energy to grace him. A second wind- so to say. When the place became silent once more he paid it no mind, figuring the robot had finally given up and submitted to its fate. He never expected it had freed itself. Not until it crashed headlong into his back and sent him flying forward.

It was only quick reflexes that spared him large doses of pain. He heard the clank of metal as the robot launched at him from behind and that gave Sonic the brief warning to harden his spikes. They were still soft in comparison to saw blades but absorbed most of the impact with only shallow slices to show for it.

He threw his arms out in front of him, landing on his hands and rolling his weight forward as he hit the floor. This successfully flipped him over to his feet- which was better than skidding down the hall with only his face as the brakes. "Ha-haven't you had enough?"

This wasn't a friendly competition, it was already attacking again and Sonic had to move quickly to deliver his counter blow. Leaping up and slamming his feet down on the smooth surface of its form. This forced it out of its spin and smashed it against the floor. Then Sonic used it as a launch pad to spring himself high up, nearly to the ceiling, curling into a tight ball and spiraling down at a rapid sped.

The moment it stood up it met its demise. Sonic smashed into its chest, shattering the metal there and tearing through several vital wires before leaping back. His feet made a dull 'thunk' upon landing at the same moment several sparks shot outwards from his 'copy'. It jerked with a short seizer and fell motionless to the floor.

Sonic didn't leave though. The last time he left the thing intact it came and attacked him again.

He crept forward, prodding it several times with the toe of his shoe. There was a few more sparks but no real warning to what was about to occur. It was just a loud bang, a flash of blinding light and searing heat. Sonic threw his arms up but that was all he had time to do to fed off the explosion that threw him with such force that he skipped across the floor like a stone across water.

There was more sparks but these ones were in his mind- shooting across his vision like fireworks in that scarce moment that he clung to consciousness. Then the dark swallowed him and he was lost to the world.

Sonic stay out long though. Colors blurring together and images swimming in and out of focus with his wavering awareness. He could hear laughter, a deep chuckling sound that somehow came across as unpleasant. Curiosity and a distant feel of desperation forced him to struggle against the muck of darkness. He couldn't wrap his mind around where he was or what he was suppose to be doing but his feeling alone were enough to guide him at the moment.

He focused on oblong shape before him and the red color it supported. All at once it came to him like a slap to the face and he sprung to his feet. It was only his stumble right then that allowed Robotnik to flee, despite Sonic snatching out for him.

Sonic ground his teeth together as he fixed his gaze on the blob darting away and he took up chase. His motions were surprisingly slow though since he was yet to recover completely. He could keep up but he couldn't catch him.

It probably would have best if he just dealt with him right then and he wished he could have because at the end of that hallway… Robotnik boarded a massive robot. Its shadow fell across him as it rose up to its full height and Sonic staggered back, trying to get a good look at it all at once.

A silent curse escaped him. His eyes scanned the area for a ring, just **one **ring.

Why were there **none** here?

His panic was unnecessary- he realized. He may have been sore and tired but there no way he was going to lose to a robot shaped in Robotnik's image. With a grin he moved around to the backside and eyed the large rear of the machine. "Let's make this quick Ro_butt_nik."

The storm had started to clear up and the "Tornado" dipped lower in the sky. Tails was retreating to a safer altitude despite Sonic having told him to stand by. The clouds were clearing and baby blue took its place. All was calm now…

Except the small fox's thoughts. He was worried about his _brother_ being all alone up there. There was so many things that could go wrong and despite him having full confidence and Sonic's abilities he was worried that the hedgehog's confidence would falter.

"Come on Sonic." He silently cheered as he scanned to skies for sign of his friend. "You can do this."

If there was anyone in existence that could do anything- it had to be Sonic.

lllllllll

Sonic ran, feet pounding away at the metal as bursts of fire blossomed outward in all directions. There was really no where to go but back into the unfriendly abyss. In the end he decided to take his chances though- launching himself out of an airlock and into space.

Reality was breezing by as a wide expanse of blue rushed up to greet him. It was similar to his own color, possessing only a slightly different hue and existing in a much larger mass. Sonic spread out his arms in hopes to slow his descend as gravity began to take a hold on his form once more.

He didn't have too much to worry about though since a familiar plane just swam into view. He flipped himself over so his feet were facing downward and landed on the wing as it passed by beneath him. "Good timing Tails." There was no more enemies in the sky and not a single cloud in sight to obscure his vision as they dipped lower- towards the land below.

Sonic decided to sink back on his bottom and enjoy this scarce moment of peace in his chaotic life. He hoped he'd have more moments like this. Time to do whatever fancied him… perhaps run from one side of the globe to the other. He let out a faint sigh and Tails finally spoke up.

"Did you win Sonic?"

He had the little fox to thank for all this. If not for him he probably never would have made it this far.

He glanced back at him and smiled fondly: "**we** won."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, I'm finished with this story everyone. It was fun and though Sonic isn't **quite **right yet, I think he has made a lot of progress throughout the course of this tale. Now… I wanted to add more but "Sonic 2" practically flows right into "Sonic 3" which didn't add much room for happy time or something of that sort.

I'm not sure what I'm going to write next but I am certainly up for suggestions and requests.


End file.
